Of Yin and Yang
by Uzushio Uzumaki
Summary: What if naruto was not born on the day the kyuubi attacked? What if instead he was older and the beast was sealed into his younger sister Natsuki? And what if the Sandaime was not as good as he would like you to thing. Bad sandaime, gray danzo, good oro.
1. Prologue

**Alright here's my official second story. Now this does not mean that I will be giving up on Naruto: Mirror of Protection, more like this will be what I work on while I think of what way I want that story to go so don't worry. Anyway I need to thank dragoon-zerox for giving me the idea for this story. Its going to have an older Naruto and the Kuubi is going to have been sealed into his younger sister. Also this is going to focus mostly on Naruto so anything about his sister that isn't absolutely necessary will be shown through the POV of naruto seeing it or hearing about it. Please give me plenty of reviews and new story ideas. Oh and I am not too sure on the pairings but its not going to be an uzumakincest story so no naruxkushi, naruxnats, or kushixnats, other than those feel free to throw in some pairing ides… oh and no overly large harems please.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu/Buji/ Boss Summoning Speech"**

"**_Buji/ Boss Summoning Speech"_**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I. (Last time the above speech key and disclosure are going to be put down.)**

**Konaha October 10th**

"HOLD THE DEMON BACK UNTIL THE YONDAIME CAN ARRIVE." Shouted a black clad shinobi as he went through a series of hand signs and launching a large fireball at a fifty foot tall fox along with several others that crashed into the face of the giant beast making it rear back and howl in annoyance before slamming back down sending shockwaves throughout the trees. Getting up the ninja looked up in fear as chakra started to gather in the beasts mouth before a large beam of chakra shot out and decimated many ninja and almost decimated a good portion of the already destroyed village before it vanished in a yellow flash and in a puff of smoke a giant toad appeared with a yellow haired man on top of it holding a small bundle.

"**Minato you don't expect me to fight off the Kyuubi do you." **The great toad, despite its words to the man on his head pulled out what to most people was a gigantic blade but to him was a simple wakizashi.

"No Bunta I just need you to keep him busy while I get ready for the sealing." The man said with great remorse in his voice over what he was about to do as he looked down at the bundle in his hands with sad eyes. _'Kushina, Naruto, and especially you Natsuki I am sorry but there is no other way.'_

The toad nodded his head solemnly before springing into action and slashing at the Kyuubi who jumped back. On top of the toads head Minato unwrapped the bundle revealing a small baby girl and a scroll with an inkwell and brush. Putting the little girl down at his feet he channeled chakra into his hands and unraveled the scroll that stayed up in the air. Then he tossed the inkwell up, letting its contents flying up into the air and with almost inhuman speed he wrote a complex seal on the paper with the ink in the air. At the end it looked like a spiral with eight points flaring out of it (you know what the dead demon consuming seal looks like damn it). With that finished he picked up the baby again and wrapped the scroll around her, the seal resting above her stomach. Placing her down once more he started a long chain of hand signs ending on about the one-hundredth sign and laying his hand down on the girl.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)**

"**WHO HAS SUMMONED ME."** A demonic voice called out as a figure faded into existence. It was transparent, having on a white hori and hamaka. Its skin was purple and it had two horns sprouting from his forehead. In its mouth it carried a wakizashi with its pointed teeth leading one to think how it talked.

"I have Shinigami-sama. I need your assistance to seal the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi into my daughter and the Yang into me." Minato spoke with more courage than he really felt at the moment but who could blame him, he was speaking to the god of death for Kami's sake.

The Shinigami nodded his head and held his hand out towards the Kyuubi who felt something pulling on its chakra and looked up to see the shinigami. Now it knew that it had no chance but it was not one to go out without a fight so it lunged at the toad hoping to impale the human on top of it and stopping the sealing. Just as its claw was about to pierce into Minato's head it felt its chakra leave its body, killing it and split into two. The yin part was sealed into the baby girl and the yang was sealed into Minato.

Sighing at the success of his jutsu he looked back at the shinigami. "I'm ready Shinigami-sama."

The spectral image nodded and slashed at the man with his wakizashi. The blade passed right through him and looked to do no damage until the skin turned cold and gray and the body fell leavening a transparent Minato in its place. The two started to ascend while Minato looked around wildly.

"Wait I thought you where supposed to eat my soul?" He asked confused while the Shinigami simply chuckled, a scary sight for sure.

"**No that was only put down to make people afraid to summon me. I am busy you know and if I didn't do that every old guy would summon me to get something before they died."**

And with that strange line they both disappeared.

**KonahaTheNextDay**

Konaha was in shambles after the demons attack the day before but people knew that now was not the time to grieve for their losses. No now was the time to pick up the broken pieces and make themselves strong again quickly before some other country took advantage of their weakened state. It was with these thoughts in mind that they reinstated the third Hokage as he had caused an era of unrivaled prosperity before so he could do it again. He quickly dispersed many of the more skilled ninja on as many high ranking missions as they could to earn money for the rebuilding effort. He make sure to send several who knew that the new Jinchuuriki was the daughter of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash of Konoha) and the Bloody Whirlpool Kushina Uzumaki so that he could institute his new plans without failure. Once he was sure that he had sent out the last of the shinobi out on missions he activated a silencing seal on the room and three figure shunshined into his office. Two where his teammates from his old genin cell and had equally large grins at the thought of what was about to happen. The third was his rival and had a scowl engraved on his face.

"Alright now we will put the plan in action, I have made sure that Kakashi, Yugao, and Naruto are all outside the village so they will not interrupt on behalf of what the Jinchuuriki's parents would have wanted." Hiruzen said with an evil grin stretching a crossed his face as he walked over to a crib in the corner and uncaringly pulling a baby Natsuki out of it and laying her on his desk. He pulled out a bottle of ink and brush while the other three watched him, two with glee and one with anger.

"Hiruzen why must you do this to the poor girl, just give her to me to train and I will make her strong and loyal to the village along with her brother." Danzo said angrily while Hiruzen just scoffed. "As if we could trust that Whirlpool bitch and her offspring, no this is the only way to ensure that our weapon stays loyal to us. I should have done this to that whore Kushina but by the time I found out she was a Jinchuuriki she was too powerful so the loyalty seal would not have worked on her, we are lucky she stayed as it is." The old Hokage said as he drew a seal on the baby's back before running through some handsigns and forcing some chakra into the seal making it glow before fading away.

**Alright there is the teaser for my newest story. So do you think I should continue it. And so you have a little more to go by Naruto is going to have a bloodline, details are in my profile but I need a name for it and should I give it to Natsuki or will she be fine with just the Kyuubi's power? Well review please and give me ideas on what the bloodline should be named.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here's another chapter for Of Yin and Yang. Now I feel that there are some things I need to address. First I must stress that Naruto thinks his baby sister died, so he had no idea that Natsuki is actually his little sister and thinks that the name was given to her in honer of his mother and father. Also as to Naruto's age and strength he is around the same age as Itachi but much stronger that what Itachi would be at the time. Alright now that that's over with a few things I need to ask. One, do we want Kusina to be alive? I can do this either way so its up to you guys. Two, I need pairing ideas. I am thinking of NarutoXYuigoXAnkoXKurenai but I am willing to chance, however a five person harem is all I am doing at max and Yuigo has to be part of it, other than that give me ides.**

Naruto growled as he jumped from tree to tree, he was dressed in traditional anbu attire with a snarling fox mask and patches to show his rank of captain. On his left leg was a pouch for various items and his flack jacket had larger pouches for sealing scrolls, at his right side was a katana that looked to be free of any sheath and attached to his hip like magic, thanks to a special seal that kept it there. He had red hair, very close to the color of blood, his eyes where a piercing amethyst due to an infusion of Yokai at birth due to his mother being the Juuinchiruki of the Kuubi at the time. His skin was a nice permanent tan, all in all he was a lady killer and he knew it. It had been four years since he had been back to Konaha, his mission had taken FOUR FUCKING YEARS. He had tried to say no, he really did but when the old monkey had explained to him the situation he had relented and gone anyway. He had wanted to stay behind and look for his mother and possibly baby sister's body in the ruins of the hospital that they had been in when the Kuubi smashed it but he knew that his mother and father would have wanted him to help Konaha get back on her feet and it did give him proper time to grieve for them. It was funny, he thought, he hadn't really liked Minato much, felt he was trying to pull his mother Kushina away from him to much. However now that he was dead he did feel kind of bad for being so cold to him, looking back that man really did try to be a good father to him, even going so far as to help him in his seal training and teaching him his prized jutsu the Rasangan. Holding up his hand he formed the ball of chakra and smiled sadly _'Sorry I wasn't much of a son before dad, as payment I will perfect this jutsu and then pass it on to the Jinchuuiki like you would have wanted.'_ Still he had only expected the mission to the Land of Snow to only take five months at the most, but noooo that damned fool Doto had been to stubborn to go down easily and ended up staying in hiding for four years before he was finally dead. Well at least that adorable little Koyuki, who reminded him so much of his mother, and her father survived, he would have been very depressed if another family was torn apart on his watch.

Looking ahead Naruto saw the gates of Konaha approaching so he dropped down and finished his trek on foot. Stopping at the gate he showed his papers to the guard and when questioned on where his team was he frowned, not that the guard could tell due to the mask, and somberly patted one of the scroll pouches of his flak jacket. The guard immediately knew what he meant and offered his condolences before allowing him through.

Once inside the walls Naruto moved to the rooftops and scanned along the village, taking in how much it had changed since he had last seen it. Which by the way was a lot considering it was in ruins when he last saw it. A commotion drew his attention to the side as he looked at a large grouping of villagers. Curious he moved closer to see what all the noise was about, drawing closer he instantly became enraged as he saw civilians and what looked to be a few gennin and chunnin ganging up on a small blond girl with whisker marks. She looked to be only four or five and had rags for clothing, showing off her malnourished body which only served to anger him more. Making a quick decision he took off his fox mask, showing off his rather handsome looking face and jumped down.

Natsuki's PoV

Natsuki cursed as she ran thought the streets of Konaha, trying to outrun the mob that her dog masked anbu protector had let attack her, again. She had known she should have stayed inside today until the nice neko masked one came back but she had run out of food and needed to get some more. So here she was, ducking and dodging the various implements of torture that rained down upon her. From broken sake bottles to kunai from the few ninja in the group she managed to start pulling ahead just as a lucky kunai lodged itself in her lower calf as she turned a corner into an alley. _'Great now I'm going to get beaten again till that bastard decided that I have had enough.'_ She thought grimly as the mob converged on her and started their attack.

The beating lasted a good thirty minutes before she started to see black around her vision. Soon she could feel the sweet embrace of unconsciousness and just before she fainted she saw a handsome looking man jump down in front of her facing the cowed. Her last thought had been when he turned slightly to look at her with a sad and worried expression. "Tenshi-kun…" was all that escaped her lips before the blackness took her.

Back to Normal

Naruto smiled softly as he heard what the girl called him. Setting his face back to anger he turned to look at the gathered crowed and unleashed his awe inspiring killing intent and leveled a glare at them that had several Huuga and Uchiha feel that they had just been out done on their respective glare of doom and one female interrogator get a little hot under the collar feeling that someone was about to get tortured in the most sadistic fashion possible. The crowed took a step back as he spoke, they knew who he was, the son of the Red Death of Konaha Kusina Uzumaki. He was Konaha's Crimson wind.

"What is the meaning of this? I finally get back from a four year mission hoping to get a little quiet time and what do I find but a gang of people attack a little defenseless girl. Answer me!"

He lowered his KI so that someone might comply with his request and one of the chunnin in the group stepped forward. "Forgive us Uzumaki-sama but you must stand aside so that we might purge that demons taint from Konaha and fulfill the Yondaime's wishes." With that the poor fool pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it at Natsuki. He never got the chance though as he was frozen by a blast of KI from Naruto as he began to draw a seal in the air before thrusting his hand forward. "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Hado no Ichi: Sho" The effect of the jutsu was instantaneous as an unknown force blasted the mob back into the street, effectively knocking most if not all of them out without doing any lasting damage.

With the mob taken care of he turned back to the girl and scooped her up. He had already guessed that she was the container and the red glow that enveloped her and healed her of all her wounds made him smile slightly. He had heard his mother talk about the fox before, apparently while it had a massive ego the poor bastard wasn't as bad as it was made out to be and actively tried to make his mothers life better if it could. Knowing that she was going to be alright he took her to the hospital and after finding a doctor he could trust left her their to go have his meeting with the old monkey and get some answers.

**Alright done… yeah it was short but that's because I am still setting up all the background and haven't gotten into the heavy stuff yet. I promis I'll start making longer chapters soon but until then please review. I thrive on comments from my readers and am more motivated to post sooner. Also for all those who read my other story don't worry I am working on it but I have to think of how to work something in but I should be done with it soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright its my long awaited next chapter for "Of Yin and Yang". Sorry it took so long for me to continue this. A series of events that involved life getting in the way had kept me away and as for future posts they will come when they come. For all you also waiting for a new chapter for "Naruto Mirror of Protection" That story is canceled and pending rewriting as new idea's popped in my head.**

**As always I am open to criticism. There also should be a poll up on my profile about whether or not this should be a harem story for Naruto. If you vote yes pm me your suggestions for harem members. Just know that Yugao will be part of it if it is, and if not then she will be his lover/mate/girlfriend/wife or whatever. Thank you all for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"SARUTOBI!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door to the Hokage's office in, the secretary behind him shouting that he needed an appointment. Ignoring the man he stormed right up to the shocked old man's desk and slammed his hands down on it, cracking it under the pressure… a great feat considering he had helped his dad put up damage resistance seals on it.<p>

"What the hell is going on? I leave for four years on that damned mission to Yuki no Kuni and I come back after losing everyone on my team just in time to see the people of Konaha ganging up on a little girl. EXPLAIN NOW!" The rage in Naruto's eyes actually scared Sarutobi and in no time he was spilling his guts about everything that had happened in the village since he left, incuding everything to do with the Jinchuuiki and how she was treated. (In this story everything is the same except the seal on Natsumi and the fact she is a girl) By the end Naruto was leaking enough killing intent to make the four Anbu that were stationed to guard the Hokage nearly faint.

Then suddenly it stopped, like the eye of the storm everything just froze. Naruto straightened up and looked the Hokage in the eye. "Call a council meeting Sarutobi, I need to announce that I am taking over as Uzumaki clan head." And with that he walked out, leaving shaking Anbu and and a sweating Hokage. _'At least he didn't draw the connection between the container and his sister._' With that he sent out messenger birds to the shinobi and civilian councils.

A few minutes later, council chambers

In the council chambers the civilians were talking animatedly about the meeting while the clan heads were talking quietly to each other, no one really knew why it was called. The only people who had any inkling about why they were here were the Hokage and his advisers who were keeping tight lipped about it. Suddenly the door opened silencing everyone. Through the door walked one Naruto Uzumaki, his presence commanding awe from the civilians and respect from the shinobi as he strode to the center of the room. Looking over at the Hokage who nodded his head he cleared his throat and addressed those present. "Honorable council member I have called this meeting to announce my taking of the Uzumaki seat on the council as the last Uzumaki of royal blood." This was met with nods from the shinobi and greedy looks from the civilians who were thinking about how to weasel their way into his clan. Seeing this Naruto decided to stomp on the hopes of the civilians. "As of right now I am NOT enacting the CRA and should I ever do as such I will not marry civilians or members of other clans." Now the civilians where glaring at him openly for stopping them from gaining more power. Smirking lightly seeing the civilians seethe Naruto decided to put the final nail in the coffin. "Now for my first order of business as head of the Uzumaki clan I will be taking over care to the only other Uzumaki in Konaha, a one Natsumi Uzumaki." Silence. It took a second for people to comprehend what was said before chaos ensued. The civilians screamed about he couldn't do that, the shinobi yelled that he was using her only to gain power for his clan. Finally Sarutobi had enough.

"SILENCE!"

His voice rang out across the room and all the talking stopped. Looking around the room the old man finally looked at Naruto before clearing his throat. "While it is honorable for you to want to do that I must decline you offer to adop-" He was cut off by Naruto chuckling. "Oh that wasn't an offer of adoption. You see by giving her my last name you have legally given her to the Uzumaki clan making this a clan matter which you can't interfere in. Actually I didn't even have to tell you but I thought you should know. Seeing as that is everything I take my leave." He bowed with a huge smirk on his face before leaving. As soon as the door closed you could hear yelling from the civilians.

Konaha Hospital

Natsumi opened her eyes before shutting them again. "Goddamn it. I thought hospitals where supposed to be there for making people feel better, not blinding them." She said through clenched teeth as she slowly opened her eyes this time so as not to be blinded by the super white ceilings this time. She looked quietly around the room and frowned, figuring that what she saw before passing out was just a hallucination brought on by head trauma and internal bleeding. Sighing lightly she sat up and pulled the IV drips from her arm, knowing that with her strange hyper healing she had recovered from the beating already. "Should have known no one would help me except ANBU who are ordered to."

"Well you're partly right in that, but considering that I wasn't wearing my mask meaning I was currently off duty." A voice said from the door and Natusmi's head whipped around to look at the speaker so fast it was amazing that her neck didn't snap. Standing there was perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had beautiful red hair down to his shoulders and amethyst eyes that seemed to pierce right down into her soul. She had light blush on her face just looking at him, and then his words registered in her head. "Y… you mean that you're the one who saved me?" She asked softly as if afraid that he was going to berate her for asking. Naruto just smiled kindly and nodded.

Natusumi look up at him shyly before muttering something that he didn't quite catch. At his insistence she repeated what she had asked him. "Not that I'm not thankful but why did you help me? No one ever helps me unless they have to." Naruto frowned at her sad tone before walking up and kneeling next to her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. "Now why would I need any reason to help my cute imouto? Isn't that what big brothers are for." Shocked by his words she looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-what do you mean imouto? You're not my O-onee, all my f-family died in the kyuubi attack." By the end Natsumi was crying and had buried her head into her knees. It tore Naruto's heart to watch her do this. He sad down next to her on the hospital bed and pulled her into his lap where she latched onto his shirt and cried her eyes out while he whispered sweet words into her ear and stroked her hair.

Once she had calmed down enough for him to speak he smiled kindly down at her. "Feel better?" She gave a small nod and blushed a little at his smile. "Good now I can tell you the good news. Now first off my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Here her eyes widened at the fourth's name but he held up a hand to stop her before she could ask questions. "Yes I am the fourth hokage's son. I haven't been in the village since the attack due to an extended mission. Now since my otou-san and okaa-san are no longer alive I am the head and last of the Uzumaki clan. Now I was feeling pretty lonely for a while because I don't have any brothers or sisters and would have to live in the Uzumaki compound all by myself but guess what. I found out that this cute little girl I saved was also an Uzumaki, by law at least. Can you guess who I'm talking about?" By now Natsumi had caught on to what he was getting at, being a lot smarter than most people would give her credit for, and was practically bouncing in his lap in excitement. Naruto just smiled. "So when I found out this cute little angels name I quickly enforced clan laws and adopted her into my clan and no one could do anything. Then I raced to the hospital to ask her if she wanted to be my cute little imoto. So what do you say?" If he was going to say anything after that it was quickly put on hold as Natsumi couldn't contain her joy anymore and tackled him to the bed, hugging him tightly with her head buried in his shoulder crying while blurting out thank you over and over again. Naruto for his part just rubbed her back. "It's okay imoto, Onii-san is here now. Let it all out."

For the second time Naruto comforted his new little sister while she was awash with emotions. This time when she finished Naruto simply told her that she was ready to leave and that he had already checked her out. Wrapping his arms around her he stood up and preformed a simple Shunshin no Jutsu to the front gate of the Uzumaki compound, a barrier around the compound prevented him from entering via jutsu. He cut his hand and swiped it across the center of the gate where there was a keyhole painted on it and it glowed before the gate swung open. He looked at Natsumi who he expected to ask questions about what he just did to see her asleep in his arms, the emotional turmoil having taken its toll on her. HE chuckled lightly and carried her to one of the many rooms of the compound to let her sleep. It had been a long day for both of them. After he set her down and went to move away he felt a tug on his arm and a small whimper caught his ear that sounded suspiciously like 'don't go.' Looking down at Natsumi she had latched onto his arm in her sleep and was snuggling it while pulling desperately to get him to stay. Smiling kindly Naruto just laid down and wrapped his arms around her and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his departed parents and the little sister that he thought he never met.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright great chapter right XD. Yes I know not much is happening but just give me time. Anyway thanks for reading please review, oh and don't forget to vote in the poll that SHOULD be on my profile.<strong>


End file.
